


Uh Oh

by hanananabananana



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love them so much, Phil is a dad, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), They’re a family your honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don’t know how to tag, sleepybois, tommy is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanananabananana/pseuds/hanananabananana
Summary: Tommy is sick. But, Big man TommyInnit never gets sick.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 703





	Uh Oh

**Author's Note:**

> -If any of the creators are uncomfortable with this i’ll delete it!-
> 
> Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic here and it’s a very short one but I hope you all like it!

Tommy woke up that morning immediately knowing something was wrong. He felt absolutely awful. The kind of awful that makes you want to burry your head back into your soft warm covers and go back to sleep. 

So that’s exactly what he did, momentarily forgetting about his alarm going off and smaller things like responsibility’s. He soon figured out that sleep would not come to him, as there was a blaring alarm next to his head. 

With a small groan he picked up his phone and turned off the alarm to look at the time. Shit. It was well past ‘wake up time’ and he needed to be downstairs for breakfast or Phil would have his head. The thought of eating anything repulsed him but he got up anyway. 

A sea of black invaded his vision and he quickly sat back down. He held his head for a moment till he knew he could get up again. He stumbled a bit to the door, then tried to shake the sleep out of him. It made things worse.

He tried to tell himself that he was just really tired. He's a big man! He can handle himself! Big man Tommyinnit never gets sick! Another wave of pain flashed through his skull and he leaned up against the wall. He held his head till the pain subsided. 

“Tommy?” A voice yelled from downstairs. “You ok up there?” Tommy groaned and called back to let him know he was fine and would be down in a minute. The shouting made his head spin and he genuinely wondered how he would get down the stairs like this.

Long story short, he couldn’t. He had tried to make his way down the steps slowly. Taking one small step at a time, but even that didn’t work. The sea of black came back and he let out a small yelp as he fell forward down the stairs. 

He braced to hit the floor but instead hit something soft. He looked up through the stars surrounding his vision to see a blurry outline of his older brother. “Hey Techno,” he manages to mumble out. Techno just shakes his head and moves to rest a palm on the younger's forehead. Feeling the heat radiating from the boy he sighs.

“Phil, come here we’ve got a small problem.” The older calls out to the kitchen. Phil wakes into the other room with a concerned look, with Wilbur trailing behind him. “What’s the problem?” The man asks, concerned. Techno makes a motion towards the younger who is already falling asleep again. 

“He’s burning up, can barely stand on his own two feet.” Phil moves forward immediately to put a hand to Tommy’s forehead. He sighed feeling the heat as well. Tommy, only half conscious, mumbles something about having to go to school because he has to go see Tubbo today. As well as having a few important classes today. 

Wilbur immediately shook his head. “Not a chance buddy, you are sick. You're staying home today.” Tommy protested till Phil made a comment, mentioning how he didn’t want to get Tubbo sick, Right? Tommy gave in and just slumped over, still in Technos arms. 

The older drags the boy on to the couch, sets him down, and tries to walk away to go get him a blanket. The younger immediately started protesting and weakly grabbed on to the olders night shirt. Techno turned around, confused. “Don’t go.” A small voice half whispers. Techno panicked slightly. He wasn’t normally good with this, normally Phil and Wilbur were the ones that handled this. 

Despite his internal panicking Tommy tugged a bit harder. “Please?” Welp. You see, there were only a few people the infamous ‘blood god’ was soft for. One of them was his younger brother. He sighed with a soft smile. He pried Tommy’s hand away from his shirt, to his protest, and walked across the room.

He grabbed a big fluffy blanket and walked back over to where Tommy was. He set the blanket on the couch and speed it out over the boy. He then picked the boy up and sat down on the couch, setting the younger on top of him. Tommy, sensing the warmth, burrows himself into the olders chest and shut his eyes. 

Techno totally didn’t smile. No way.

Phil walked back into the room to find Techno half asleep, carding his hands through a fast sleep Tommy’s hair. Phil smiled and nodded to Techno, setting down some water and a couple of saltine crackers. A classic ‘sick food’ in the house. Wilbur walked into the room next and cooes at the sight of his brothers. He sits down on the couch, pulling Phil with him. He grabs the remote and turns on a quiet show. 

Techno stays awake for no longer than 5 minutes before giving in and sleeping alongside his brother. Wilbur was next, slumping against Phil tiredly. Phil fell asleep a bit later. Content and happy, surrounded by family.


End file.
